Sport utility vehicles and pickup trucks are known from practice, which comprise a cargo bed arranged behind a vehicle interior for passengers. The interior space or rather the passenger cab has lateral walls, which are bordered by so-called B-pillars or C-pillars at the vehicle rear depending on the embodiment, a shoulder line connecting to each B-pillar or C-pillar toward the vehicle rear and leading to the rear side of the vehicle. The cargo bed is located between the shoulder lines. The cargo bed can be closed with a roof attachment, which comprises a roof area and lateral walls and whose roof area aligns flush with a roof section limiting the passenger cabin at the top. The lateral walls border the B-pillars or the C-pillars. The roof attachment is a bulky building component, which requires a lot of storage space when removed from the vehicle.